The present invention relates generally to a seat recliner adjustment mechanism and, in particular, to a mechanism for adjusting the reclined position of a back rest portion of a wheelchair.
Seat recliner adjustment mechanisms are well known and widely used, especially in automotive applications. Examples of automotive type seat recliner mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,833,965 and 4,188,064.
In addition to automotive seat recliner mechanisms, adjustment mechanisms have also been developed for use on conventional wheelchair assemblies. U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,292 to Bartos discloses a wheelchair having a recliner adjustment mechanism wherein an elongate hook support pivotally mounted to the lower chair frame is spring biased into locking engagement with a selected one of a plurality of apertures formed along a back rest frame member.
Another wheelchair recliner adjustment mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,990 to McMunn et al. In this patent, a locking pin mounted on the back rest frame is spring biased into a selected one of a plurality of apertures formed in a plate secured to the lower chair frame. A lever, which is positioned adjacent the control handle at the upper end of the back rest frame, is coupled to retract the locking pin from the aperture to enable the back rest to be pivoted to another reclined position.